Paridise Lost
by brewer235
Summary: My first multi-chapter story. Finn and Fionna Find themselves in a strange place and try to find were they are...and how to get home! Review and let me know what you think! Rated M for later chapters.
1. 1: Were the Glob?

it was a calm cool morning, the birds were singing the air was full of the sounds of the morning, and Finn slowly woke from his night sleep to find himself in his undies in the Middle of the woods. "..WHAT THE GLOB?!" he yelled looking around wondering how he got there before he heard a scream that sounded like a girl. He quickly got up and ran towards the sound no caring or at least forgetting he was in his undies as he burst through the bush to find a girl with blond hair and a rabbit hat sitting in her undies and bra. He paused for a moment seeing her as she look towards him before remembering he was in his underwear and realizing she was too. He blushed dark red before hiding in the bushes as she screamed. " OH MY GLOB WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" She screamed. "Who the heck are you!?" Finn yelled back. "YOU TELL ME YOUR NAME FIRST PERVERT!" "IM NO PERVERT YOUR THE ONE ALMOST NAKED IN THE WOODS! ANYWAY MY NAMES FINN!" She blushed deep hiding in a bush too looking his way. "Well i'm Fionna." He blushed and a long paused ensued before Finn eventually broke the silence. "So you don't know how you got here ether?

She looked up at him. "No I don't. I was sleeping in my tree fort and I just woke up here." "Wow same here! I wonder if Jake knows im gone.." his voice full of worry. "Jake? who's Jake?" she asked. "Oh he's my magic dog and brother he's probably still asleep. I hope he notices im gone when he wake." She giggled a bit "That's funny I have a magic cat named cake. She's my sister and probably still asleep too. They both laughed a little before getting up blushing deep moving toward each other not wanting to make eye contact at each others bodies. "Well I guess we should look around maybe well find some clues to how or who brought us here." Blushing deep as he peaked at her slender bodies. "Yeah we probably should" She blushed dark as she peaked at his body back.

They both started to walk around as Finn couldn't believe how smoking hot Fionna was. Her body was really slender with a slight muscularity to it, yet it still had a lot of feminine charm to it. Fionna was thinking the same thing noticing Finns tone chest and muscles for working out a lot, she also noticed the scars and small bruises that riddled his body making him even more attractive to her. They wandered for a good while before it started becoming dark. They luckily noticed a large house of some kind and decided to look into it. "Ugg this place is gross" He exclaimed wiping the cobwebs from in front of them. "Looks abandoned like no ones been here in years.." She walked around looking at the worn paintings untill she came into a living room with a fire-place and couch. "Hey I found something!" Finned yelled from down in the basement. She rushed down to find him standing near a large machine with wires and a rusted lever attached to it. "Come help me pull this thing" he grunted as he struggled to pull the rusted lever down. She walked over and together they gave it a large pull as the switch fell and the machine began to rumble and screech as it started to turn and the lights slowly turned on. "Wow it must power this whole house" she stared up as the lights flickered and lit up.

They made their way from the basement and upstairs to explore the rest of the house. They both found a kitchen with a lot of old bad food but some preserved cans of soups and beans that they decided to set out to eat later. Finn turned on the sink to find the water was a bit nasty but after it ran a bit it cleared up. "Well this place has clean running water so that's good" She Smiled as she walked out and noticed a big door in the living room. The door was a little jammed but after a good pull it slid sideways and revealed a huge master bedroom with a king bed and a large window that took up most the other side of the rooms wall showing an amazing view of the ocean and the stars. "It looks like this was some ones get away home a long time ago" She said staring out at the amazing view. "Yeah but it looks like this is the only bedroom in the house.." he sighed as he started to dust off and shake the bed sheets and clean up the room.

After a good hour it was now completely dark out and after a good cleaning and getting some wood they sat in the living room next to the lite fireplace after they ate a little, pondering what to do. "Well..it's too dark to do anything now and glob knows what's in that forest so I guess were crashing here tonight" he sighed. She blushed deep thinking she would have to share a bed with Finn. He sighed deep as he got up. "Well you can have the bedroom and ill sleep out here." He dusted off and patted the hard wood framed sofa. "Why don't you take the bed?" She asked confused. "Well its just polite to give a woman the bed. besides it's not a big deal." "What's that suppose to mean!?" she blushed deep "I can handle sleeping out here too you know I don't need to sleep in a bed!" He paused for a moment before laughing a little and apologizing. "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you Fionna." She sighed "its fine how about we just share the bed I guess im just really tired." He blushed deeply and smiled "if your ok with it I wouldn't mind."

So they both headed to the bedroom before crawling into the soft warm king bed. Both of them turned their backs to each other as the lights turned off and the house went dark. "I guess well have to restart that machine in the morning." He sighed "well good night Fionna." He closed his eyes to sleep but heard a small whimpering as he turned to look at her. "Is something wrong Fionna?" " ! I..im just well...a little afraid of..the dark.." He paused before giving a laugh. "Really your afraid of the dark?" "ITS NOT FUNNY!" She yelled her face red as a tomato. He stopped laughing "im sorry. I just couldn't help it." She sighed and scooted closer to him causing him to blush deeply. 'Umm what are you doing?" "Don't get any ideas Finn! I just...cant sleep well in the dark unless I do this..usually cakes here but your going to have to make due."

She shyly cuddle up to Finn, her shaking slowly subsiding as she let a sigh of relief out. Finn was glad it was so dark so she couldn't see him blush or begin to get aroused from having Fionna's hot body so close to his. He decided to try and calm himself with conversation and they started to talk for a good hour about their homes and the people they knew, laughing at how similar their worlds were on occasion before they both started to slowly drift off to sleep. "Goodnight Fionna" he yawned. "Goodnight Finn" She whispered as they fell asleep


	2. The Hot Spring

The morning sun rose shining over the water and into their room as Fionna slowly started to wake up with a yawn. She looked over to see Finn gone but his hat sitting on the pillow. From the kitchen she could hear rustling and called out "Finn? Is that you?" "Yeah im making some food! it will be done in a sec!" She blushed deeply looking at his hat before looking around and taking it putting it to her face and taking a deep breath as she blushed deep. "Mmmmmmmm..." Finn walked in and she quickly through the hat down blushing deep in panic. "Are you ok Fionna? Your face is all red" "Yeah im fine" she said getting up from the bed and stretching. "well the foods all ready and I found some spare clothes in a dresser" He smiled handing her some shorts and a grey t-shirt. She blushed deep remembering she was still in her undies as she put on the clothes as finn put on some red shorts and a blue t-shirt. She smiles after she's dressed and Finn blushes deeply thinking how beautiful and cute she looked. "Finn you ok?" " im fine, come on the foods all ready." They both walked into the kitchen were Finn had cooked some of the soup and a bit of dried meat he found in the cabinet. "Mmmm looks good Finn." He blushed light "well its nit that good but I made due with what we had.

After sitting and eating for a bit Finn cleaned up the bowls and the table. "There's something I want to show you Fionna" he smiled as he took her hand and she blushed. He led her down a little path outside the house. "where are we going Finn?" "Its a secret, ii found it while looking around this morning." After a little ways they came to an outdoor hot spring bath. "Look its a hot spring!" "this is great!" she smiled big. "Wanna give it a try?" She blushed deeply "Don't worry theirs a tiny fence that i found to put between the sides." "oh.." She blushed looking away. "I guess we can try it out. I am filthy." he smiled picking up a little fence that went through the water stopping at neck level and setting it in before they both went behind rocks to undress. Fionna undid her bra to reveal her perky c cup breasts as she removed her bunnie hat to show her long golden hair. "You can get in first Fionna! Let me know when you're in!" "Ok!" she yelled as she slowly stepped out and into the hot springs.

She slowly stepped her leg into the water before sinking in with a loud sigh. "Finn! You can come in now!" He blushes shyly stepping out before quickly getting in as she was looking away. They both blushed as they say each others heads past the fence, Finns mouth open in awe at her beautiful golden hair that was like his. "Is their something on my head Finn?" She said looking over curiously. " its just your hair..is really beautiful.." She blushed looking away shyly. " is yours Finn.." They sat silent for a bit before Finn broke the silence. "Its really nice" "Yeah it is" She blushed smiling. "I wonder how we got here anyways." "Yeah me too. i hope are friends are looking for us..' she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Don't worry im sure they are" he smiled as he dipped his head under the water making it shimmer even more in the sun as Fionna stared hungrily at how sexy he looked before snapping out of it and shaking her head.

" im gonna get out so turn around." "Oh ok" He blushed as he turned around. She quickly stepped out before drying off with a towel that was hanging from a branch before dressing. When she finished and walked out she saw Finn already dressed to her disappointment and smiling. "Wow I feel GREAT!" he yelled. "Yeah me too we should do this tonight as well." "sounds good to me" he smiled happily. "well what should we do now Finn?" "Well let's go back to were we woke up, maybe their will be some clues to how we got here." So they both walked towards their waking spots clearing a small path and marking some trees so they could come back easily.

After a few hours they were almost ready to call it a day before Fionna Heard Finn yell out. "I FOUND SOMTHING!" She dashed towards him to see Finn standing before a huge stone structure covered in vines. "What is this place?" "It looks like some sorta ruins, it must be ancient" he said rubbing a small pillar. "Should we go in?" " No it's getting pretty late so we should wait till tomorrow and come back first thing. besides." He said lifting a bag "I gathered a lot of fruits and some fish so we could eat some for dinner." She smiled as her tummy rumbled causing her to blush lightly. "That's good because all this exploring has gotten me starving. He smiled and marked a few trees with a flat rock as they followed their path back to the house.

Once inside Finn got to work after restarting the generator in the basement at cooking, Grilling up the fish on the stove and cutting the fruit's into slices to eat. Fionna looked through the house finding all sorts of books and came across a hidden room in the basement. "Finn come see this!" He dashed down stairs to find her standing in a small room with a lot of survival gear, among them two One handed swords and some climbing gear. "Mathmatical! This stuff is perfect for tomorrow!" "Yeah" she said picking up a sword and swinging it. "I flippin love swords!" He blushed thinking how awesome she seemed as she was holding the sword. "well let's go eat Fionna so we can head out to the hot spring." "ok" she smiled as they both went upstairs and ate their large fill of food sharing tales of monsters they fought and laughing as they ate. afterwards they both quickly ran down to the hot spring they had waited all day to return too before they went through their routine of undressing before they got in.

She sighed happily as she gazed up at the stars above them. "Boy it sure is beautiful out here.." He looked over still stunned at her beauty as she gazed up with her ocean blue eyes. "Yeah..you really are.." "huh?" she looked over at him. "Nothing!" he said turning around. She giggled moving over and resting her head on the fence seeing a bit of Finns upper body examining his physique as she gazed at the scars across his back. most noticeably was a large one going down the middle. "Were did you get that scar Finn..?" He blushed deep looking back at her. "Oh that one..I got it saving princess bubblegum from a demon..I pushed her out of the way of its strike and it got me really bad.." "You must really like this Bubblegum huh Fin..?" "I use too...but she always pushed me away..because i was too young." She smiled softly " I know how that feels...that's how it is with me and Gumball..im kinda like his guy pal..even tho im a girl.." He sighed "guess we both got crush problems."

They both laughed happily before getting out and heading back to the house to get ready for bed. Luckily Finn found some pairs of Pajamas for them to wear as they changed into them and crawled into bed after turning the power off. They laid there for a while gazing out the large window in front of them at the half moon rising over the ocean. Little did they know that the only thing on their minds were each as Finns eyes slowly drooped close. "Hey Finn..?" "Yeah Fionna?" "Can you keep a secret?" "Of course Fionna." he said as he closed his eyes. He felt her moving in the bed before she cuddled up to his chest and kissed him deeply on the lips. He turned dark red but soon melted into the kiss, kissing back deeply before she pulled back and whispered into his ear. "Goodnight Finn." and with that Finn drifted into sleep and Fionna soon after in his arms.


	3. The Temple

Finn woke up the next morning with a smile on his face as he saw Fionna asleep on his chest. She looked so cute with her rabbit hat as he gently parted her hair from her face. "Good morning sleepy head" He whispered in her ear. She groaned as she yawned and stretched wiping her eyes. "Uggg...I dont want to get up.." She sighed as she looked up with a smile. "Morning Finn" he smiled and started to get up "How about I cook us some breakfast we got a big day ahead." "Mmmmm breakfast sounds great." She winked.

He blushed going to the kitchen to prepared them a meal and some snacks for the trip as Fionna combed her hair with a brush she found as she smiled thinking of the kiss she gave him. After a few minuets she came out "Mmmmm looks great" he smiled as he sat down. "Oh your just being modest its not that great of a meal." They smiled and ate their meal before heading down to the hot spring. "U..Umm Finn..?" "Yeah Fionna?" "W..well I was wondering...m..maybe we can..bathe together..?" He paused turning crimson all over "Well its just..since we might be here for a while we should get comfortable together. I..I mean I understand if you don't want to..im not the best looking.." He looked away blushing super dark embarrassed "Y..you look great...Fionna...w..we can bathe together if you want." He looked at him blushing with a soft smile as she took his hand hurrying to the hot spring. Once there Finn took out the small fence and put it aside to dry their towels on. they both went behind their rocks and undressed and Fionna was first to come out and get in. "Ahhhh..Finn? Are you coming in?" "Yeah! J..Just a minuet!" He shyly scooted out from behind the rock covering himself and looking away.

She giggled as she looked his way. "Finn don't be so shy come in already" He sighed and slipped into the water as she strode across to him. He looked away trying not to look at her naked body. She giggled more and moved her hand across his chest. "Wow you have such a nice body Finn. I bet you do TONS of adventuring back home." I do go dungeon crawling a lot." She smiled and rested her head against his chest and sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. "You know Finn I wont hit you if you look at my body silly." "He blushed looking shyly over as he turned red seeing her white skin and blond hair flowing in the water. He stayed determined to not look below her neck, even tho she was giving his whole body a look through purring softly in content at how hot he was.

After a while the both got out and dressed grabbing their swords and climbing gear as they made to the building they found before. They came too it seeing a small entrance that the both climbed through. They were amazed at the building, it seemed like this place had been here for thousands of years. Strange makings and symbols littered the walls an floors as they came to a large courtyard with a giant circular symbol in the middle. "It looks like something went here before "She rubbed the hole in the floor."

Finn looked over to see an entrance to underground. "Hey maybe the key is down there or something." "Lets go look" She smiled taking is hand and running to the door stopping as she saw complete darkness and began to shake. He squeezed her hand and lite a torch "don't worry Fionna im here." She smiled and they walked down into the dungeon. "Wow look at this place.." He gazed around to see the bodies of what looked like humans as they walked more untill coming to a large room with a strange stone figure in the middle. "Hey that looks like a piece to that Key in the courtyard!" She cried as she dashed over to it. "Fionna wait!" He yelled as a large arm emerged from the shadows and lunged at her. He dashed pushing her to the ground as it nailed him and sent him flying hard into the wall across the room. "Finn!" she screamed as she turned to see the large golem like creature staring at her. "UGGG ILL KILL YOU!" She drew her sword charging the monster as it swung at her. Its slow speed tho made it easy to dodge as she jumped on its arm an stabbed it in its shoulder causing it to let out a cry of pain as its arm began to deteriorate and fall apart. She fell to the ground seeing it weakened from the attack and took the moment to jump on its back. It began to flail around trying desperately to rid himself of her as she climbed to its head. "DIE YOU BASTARD!" She lunged her sword as hard as she could into its head as it let out a loud groan and collapsed to the ground dead.

She panted heavily seeing her foe defeated before remembering Finn. "Finn!" she cried as she dashed over to him. He groaned in pain and coughed up a bit of blood as she picked him up and laid him in her lap. "Finn Please say something!" "Ugg...are you ok Fionna..?" "Y..yeah Finn." she said tearing up "I'm fine just a few scrapes" He smiled as she set him down softly and went to get the idol before going and picking Finn up and carrying on her back. The made their way back to the courtyard as She pulled out the idol and set it on a pedestal as the floor began to shake and a large cube rose from the ground. After the shaking stopped a door on the wall slid open, "I guess we have to go there next.." She gazed up seeing that most of the day had fled them as she sighed. "Come on Finn..lets go home.."

She got back to the house and set Finn down on the bed and sitting besides him. "F..Finn...im so sorry. had I not been so reckless I.." "Shh hey its alright Fionna..ive been through worse...I just..need to rest.." He laughed softly as he began to fade from conciousness. "Ohh Finn...ill make this up to you.." She blushed dark red. He woke later to see the full moon shining through the window over the ocean, and too a sight even more beautiful to him than the moon. He saw Fionna, she sat at the end of the bed in nothing but her undies and bra as she gazed out at the moon, her long hair shining like gold against the light. "Oh God.." He whispered amazed at the beauty before him. She smiled looking back to see him "Im glad your awake Finn..." She began to crawl up the bed moving closer and closer to him. "Finn you saved me today..I might not have been able to stand a hit like you did..it probably would have almost killed me..and i was so scared id lose you. I owe you my life Finn and tonight...i want to repay that debt.." She sat around his crotch and slowly began to unhook her bra revealing her breasts. "Oh glob.." Finn thought, for tonight would be a long, long night.


	4. Moonlight Love

Finn blushed staring up at the topless Fionna as she turned red and looked away. "Finn don't stare too much...its embaressing." He blushed looking away as she smiled and moved to kiss him deeply pressing her breasts against his chest as she stroked his manhood through his pants. He blushed at first but quickly began to melt into her kiss as her tongue pressed into his mouth and swirled around his. After a good ten minuets of making out she pulled back, a bit of drool hanging from her mouth as she looked down to see his hard manhood sticking out. She smiled and sat up slowly pulling off his pants showing his large cock. "Wow" She said stroking him "your a lot bigger than I would have thought" He looked away completely embarrassed with having a girl see him naked as she reached a hand up to cup his cheek. "Finn...relax, theirs nothing to be embarrassed about silly."

He looked up into her blue eyes and blushed as she slowly slid off her panties. "Why don't we make this interesting Finn? Lets see who can go the longest before they run out of steam?" She smiled seductively as she moved to grind her already soaked entrance against his cock causing him to moan. She giggled as she lifted up to position herself "ill take that as a yes. Just be gentle with me...It's my first time." And with that she slowly began to lower herself, moaning as his tip slid into her and she began to move down his length before coming to a bit of resistence. She braced for the pain as she pressed herself down the rest of his cock causing her to let out a small cry of pain as blood dripped down from her.

"Are you ok?" He looked up with concern. She smiled and gave him a kiss before starting to move up and down his cock causing them to both moan as Finn began to buck his hips with her movements. She moaned moving her hand to massage her breast as she moved faster and faster feeling something burning insider her as it got hotter and hotter. "F...Finn I think I'm gonna cum!" She moaned as she bounced up and down his cock as fast as she could. "M...Me too!" He moaned thrusting hard as they both cried out and came together. Her whole body clenched around him as he thrusted once, twice, then a third time before panting heavily. She panted with him and smiled leaning down to whisper in his ear "Were not done yet hero."

She grabbed his hips pulling him up as she layed back on her back spreading her legs and giving him a wink. He blushed dark red and started to rub himself against her entrance as he leaned forward to suckle and massage her breasts. She moaned running her hands through his golden hair as she panted. "Please Finn don't tease me soo much!" He smiled before pushing deep into her as she let out a long moan "Ohh Finn it feels amazing!" He started to pump faster and faster into her as they began to sweat and reach their limits again. "F...Fionna I...I'm gonna cum again!" They moaned together as he pumped hard into her letting his load out in her womb as she burned hot with pleasure. "Ohhh yeah Finn..." She moaned as he pulled out with a smile. "Tired already?" He whispered as he nibbled at her ear causing her to moan. "Ha you wish." She smiled pushing him and moving into his lap and kissing him deeply and vigorously as their tongues locked together and she slid down his cock again.

He gripped her hips and began to mover her up and down his length as he moaned and she sucked at his neck to leave her mark. He moved faster and faster as they moaned and cried in pleasure and extacy and their bodies burned with passion. "I...Its soo hot Finn I...I cant hold on much longer." She moaned as he moved her faster and faster. "lets cum together Fionna..." He whispered in her ear softly as he gave one last hard thrust deep into her cumming heavily as her juices poured out over his cock and they moaned in unison. After three good thrusts he layed back holding her on his chest as he stayed inside her. "W...Wow Finn...That was amazing." "Yeah...looks like we tied tho." She smiled softly kissing him on the cheek "yeah...I dont mind tho." He smiled and held her close in his arms as they both looked out at the moon over the water. "Hey Finn?" "Yeah Fionna?" "I love you Finn..." "I love you too Fionna" He kissed her softly and she smiled. "What will we do..if we both find a way home Finn?" "Well... I don't know...but I do know that no matter what I'll stay with you Fionna...even if I have to give up my world." He nuzzled her hair "Because now, you are my world." He whispered as she yawned and slowly drifted to sleep. He smiled and stared out at the water thinking "What will happen..." As he slowly drifted to sleep as well.

(hope you like the chapter, next one will be lot longer)


	5. The Tomb

Fionna woke with a smile on her face as Finn laid beside her snoring softly. She giggled running her hand through his hair as he slept. "Finn time to get up" She whispered in his ear. He groaned and tossed not wanting to wake up. "Come on Finn, if you don't get up we can't have any "Fun" before we go." He shot awake sitting up as she giggled. "Oh that got you awake huh?" She smiled moving on top of him. She grinded herself against his cock moaning happily as she slid him inside her. "Ohh yeah Finn...you feel so amazing" she moaned moving up and down. He smiled gripping her hips and thrusting with her movements as he kissed her neck. They both started to move faster and faster as Fionna felt a knot build insider her and began to moan louder. Soon Finn felt the same and gave a hard thrust as she moved down hard to get him as deep as she could before she felt something hot began to fill her. She groaned with pleasure rubbing her belly as she felt him fill her.

After a few minuets of cuddling they both got up and stretched before going to the bath. "Ahh man this bath feels amazing.." Finn yawned as Fionna washed up and cuddled beside him. "Yeah I can't get enough of this bath." She smiled and hand her hand through his hair. He blushed deep red as she giggled "your soo cute Finn, and your hairs so soft too, I love it." He looked away embarrassed since he never like people messing with his hair. " really think it's that nice..?" "Yeah" she smiled "it's really nice." After they cleaned up they got out and dressed grabbing their gear and food before heading back to the ruins. "Well looks like we have to go through that door over there" "Yeah, I wonder where it leads too.." Well wherever it leads well be fine as long as we stay together" he smiled. She smiled and took his hand before they slowly stepped through the door. They began to descend down some stairs as the lights got dimmer and dimmer and the walls began to fade into darkness. "F..Finn..." She whimpered holding him tighter and tighter. "Its ok Fionna I'm right here." She trembled as they continued to walk untill coming to a small room. They both looked around seeing only darkness before they heard footsteps come towards them.

Finn drew his sword pointing it towards the noise at it got closer and closer. Then silence fell as the footsteps stopped, And a light shined in front of them blinding them before they could see a large skeleton with a great sword raised ring in front of them. Fionna screamed as he brought it down and Finn moved to shield her from the attack. Instead of the sound of tearing flesh tho he heard a loud crash as he eyes peaked to see it smash the wall right beside them before holstering its sword. "Be gone mortals, I have no time to deal with your kind, You will ruin my concentration." He began to walk back a bit before sitting down by an anvil and smashing a hammer to hot steel. "W..Who the glob are you?" Fionna said nervously. "I am Irvington the blacksmith" he grunted. what the hell are you doing down here?" "Same thing I've been doing for thousands of years, smithing." "Oh" He said walking up to his tiny work area. "Can you tell us where the hell we are?" "Hmmmm" He thought deep "can't really tell you. I've been down here so long I,ve lost track of this places name. prehaps you could dig around those science fellers places. They set one up deeper in the catacombs beyond, said something about some key." "We need to get that key, do you know how to get to it Irvington?" Fionna asked curiously. "Nope not a clue, but the path should take you" He grunted pointing towards the hole he made. "Here you'll need this" She lifted up a strange device hanging from a chain. Finn took it and it immediately lit up brightly with light. "Its a lantern, it's very dark down there. Be careful of the dead too, They have grown quite restless recently.

They smiled and thanked him before going into the path he opened slowly descending further and further down the path before they came to a long hallway full of tombs. "Creepy" Fionna whispered looking at the tombs all around them. "your not scared are you" He smirked. "In your dreams" she laughed. Then before they knew it the sound of rattling bones began to fill the air as skeletons began running at them. They drew their swords and charged in slashing and breaking their way through the skeletons moving slowly through the room as they cut down them one after another. By the time they were at the end the room was filled with the bones of dead skeletons and they were panting heavily. "I...I think that was the last of them.." He panted. "Y...Yeah...I think it was.." She sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

They left the room and came across an amazing sight. A giant room Filled With torches and statues of gold and silver linings, the statues of what looked like knights covered the walls as small paths of water lead to a waterfall falling through the room. The most noticable feature was the large tomb sitting at the other end, around it gold and gems and torches of golden flames. "Holy Cow!" Finn yelled "Look at all the gold and gems!" "Finn!" She smacked his head" You shouldn't steal from the dead dummy!" He sighed sadly "fine...I wont touch...look!" He pointed across to the tomb. "There's the key!" On top of the tomb sat a statue like key of gold as they began to walk down the stairs to the ground level. something felt off about the room tho. In front of the tomb stood two large unusual looking statues, one red the other blue, one carried a hammer, the other a spear. They walked further untill they got to the center of the room and the ground began to shake and a voice began to speak in strange tongue. "ohw era uoy ot ssapsert no ym bmot? Enogeb slatrom!" They looked in front of them as the large statues began to move and shake free.

They let out a cry of furry as they glanced towards the two hero's. One raised its hammer and lightning began to surround him as he let out a cry. The other raised its spear and sparked a fire all around him before bringing it to the ground. They drew their swords and braced for a fight as the red knight charged with lightning speed at them. The dodged out of its way and brought their swords down cutting away its armor but not hurting the creature much. It began to spin its spear bringing a fury of fire with it as he swung and stuck at Fionna. Finn took advantage to strike but before he could the blue knights hammer crashed down sending him flying back. "Finn!" Fionna cried " Don't worry I'm fine!" He yelled back. He staggered to his feet before dodging another blow from the blue knight as Fionna battled the red one. It was an enduring fight, and the two soon found themselves exhausted as the knights relentlessly attacked. Seeing an opening Fionna parried aside the knights spear, climbing onto him and jumping off his head before lunging at the blue knight, who's hammer was high in the air ready to crush Finn. She cried out as she drove her sword into the back of the knights head causing it to cry in pain before dropping its hammer and falling lifeless to the ground as she pulled her sword out and rushed to Finn. The red knight cried out as it dashed to the blue knight, picking it up in its arms as its head hung low with sorrow for his dead friend. "Are you ok Finn" She grabbed his shoulder. "Yeah I'm just exhausted is all" He panted. The red knight then cried out with a shriek of anger as the blue knight devolved in its hands and it began to grow. Soon the red knight was two times it size and set its gaze on them both. "Oh Glob" they thought as the knight raised its spear. "Looks like this Fight isn't over.."


	6. The Guide

There before them stood the red knight, as tall as a building as its red eyes gazed down at them. It raised its spear and a inferno of fire bellowed out around him. It brought it down at them but found them faster than its now slower movements. Finn climbed onto its leg and began to move up as Fionna yelled and taunted the knight. Finn managed to get to the back of its neck as it twirled and groaned trying to shake the boy, as he did his spear swept across nailing Fionna and sending her sliding across the room as she slammed into the wall. "Fionna!" Finn yelled before raising his sword and driving it through the beast's neck as deep as he could. The knight let out a scream almost human like as it began to fall to the floor. Finn leaped from the knight running to Fionnas side as he helped her up. "Are you ok?" "Y..yeah im fine.." She groaned as she rubbed her side.

They both stood to see the knight crawling to were its counterpart died. it let out groans of pain and sounded as if it was weeping, over the pain, over the loss of its friend. The knight laid there as Finn walked to retrieve his sword pulling it from its neck as blood started to drip out. He raised his sword to finish the beast staring into its eyes as he brought down his sword only for a hand to hold him back. "Finn. We don't have to kill it.." "But it hurt you!" "Finn! I'm fine" She bent down pulling out bandages from her back and began to wrap the knights neck. Once don she got up and took Finns hand and they began to walk towards the tomb in the room. Finn reached to take the statue but to his annoyance it wouldn't move. He pulled and pulled and shoved but it wouldn't budge. "Ugggg! What the glob is up with it!" Sh started to pull at it again. "Give it up! Your dead you don't need it anymore!" Fionna couldn't help but just start laughing loudly as Finn glared at her. "I don't see you getting it!" "Yeah i know. but i still find it funny." She giggled.

Little did they know behind them the knight began to rise. As they saw a shadow cover them they looked behind to see the red knight standing before them. As its hand reached down Finn drew his sword "Stay back!" To his surprise the knight's hand was not directed to him but the tomb. It gently griped the tomb lifting the top and setting it down softly before moving to a wall and sitting, soft cries escaping its helmet. They stood in shock at what happened and looked into the tomb. Inside was a key and a bunch of tapes with a holo player. "What the heck? are these holo tapes?" "looks like it.." He grabbed them stuffing them into his bag. "Come on let's get out of here before that knight has another change of heart" he took her han rushing to the exit as she looked back at the still sitting knight. They made their way back to the sun were Finn gave a shout of relief. "AHHHHH FREASH AIR!" Fionna rolled her eyes and went to the device in the courtyard inserting the key. Once she did the ground began to shake as the device began to unfold itself in intricate ways into a smaller but still large cube with glowing marks. From the ground arouse two science looking rods that began to glow as a platform came up from the floor with a terminal on it.

They stood in awe at the strange device as a light began to flicker and a voice was heard. "owh...metsys..enilno..." They walked up to the computer were a hologram of a man was. "What is it saying?" Finn looked at Fionna. "Hell if i know it's talking all wierd." There was then a large beep and the hologram became more clear. "voice recognition confirmed. Welcome back, I am the AI of this establishment, I am called Virgil. How may I be Of help?" "Umm could you tell us were the hell we are and what this stupid thing is?" The hologram went silent staring blankly before snapping out of its gaze. "you are standing at the crossroads between two universes. This place was built so that humanity could avoid the imminent death of its species. here in this device before you is the Oracle a device containing the knowledge of all mankind's history and achievements that would be lost by time. You two were brought here after the bombs fell. Soon after you were both sent with a few other things to respective universes to live out till you were older. This device then retrieved you once the time was right." But what does it want!" Fionna yelled at the small figure as it coward in fear. "Ahhh please don't yell. It brought you here so you could retrieve it." "How do we get home..? Finn bent down to the figures level. "The device acts as a two-way transporter. Once unlocked you can warp home. But I'm afraid after the years it lacks the power to send two people to two different worlds. it can only warp tp one.."

Finn and Fionna looked at each other with the same thing on their minds. Finn broke the silence as the hologram stared at them. "Well...Its been a tough day...and we got those tapes to watch so let's go back." "Yeah.." she sighed as they started home. "Please come back soon" The hologram bowed before shutting off. They made it back home and dropped their stuff with a sigh of relief. It was a quiet night for them tho as they both sat at the table deep in thought as they ate. "...Fionna..?" "Yeah Finn?..." He sighed and got up putting his plate away and cleaning off his leftovers as he sat by her. "Your thinking of home like me arent you..?" She looked down sadly avoiding making eye contact. "Yeah.." He took her hand softly and held it to his chest. "Fionna...You can go home...When this is all over..." Her eyes widened as she looked over at him. " ?" He smiled and kissed her cheek softly causing her to blush. "Its ok Fionna..ill miss all my friends but ive mad a very special one here..and i want to make you happy in any way I can. It's what a hero does after all." Tears filled her eyes as she hugged him tightly and began to cry softly. "O..Oh Finn." He smiled and stroked her hair as she leaned up and kissed him deeply. He kissed back softly as their kisses became more deeper and passionate and soon they were making out on the table as she had her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. They pulled back with a gasp for air as she looked deep into his eyes. "Finn...take me."


	7. Secrets Revealed

Finn moved to kiss her neck as she moaned and slid her hands under his hat to grip his golden hair. He kissed up and down her neck sending shivers of pleasure down her spine as she bucked her hips against him grinding her dripping entrance against him as she moaned his name. He reached his hand down to his shorts and pulled them down to show his stiff manhood as he began to rub himself against her already soaked panties making her moan as his hands slid under her shirt to massage her breasts. He lifted her shirt to show them as he suckled her nipple an teased the other with his finger. "F..Finn I cant take it anymore. stick it in already.." She groaned as her whole body was burning with passion. He slid one hand down to her panties parting them aside as he slowly prodded his tip into her entrance before thrusting deep into her as she gasped from the sudden jolt of pleasure. He kissed her deeply giving her a moment to adjust before he began to thrust steadily into her as she tossed aside his hat so she could grip his hair with ease. " Finn this feels amazing!" She moaned into his ear as he picked up his pace and griped her hips. She began to over her body with his as they came closer and closer to their climaxes and with one last powerful thrust he began to pour his seed into her as she let out a gasp of pleasure feeling him fill her body before they both went limp with exhaustion.

She ran her fingers through his hair as they both panted heavily. " Finn y..you really rock my world" She kissed his cheek as he smiled. "M..Maybe we should...rest a bit." She giggled as he got up and pulled up his pants as she fixed her clothes. "Why don't you Finn I'm going to stay up a bit and watch those holo-messages. "Ok" he yawned as he dragged himself to the bedroom. She waited for a bit till he was asleep and decided to take the lantern and go to the temple. As she walked to the temple the moon was absent that night and the air was pitch black, luckily she had her lantern which seemed to glow ridiculously bright or she would never dream of going out in the dark with her fear. She found the temple gate and called for the A.I. "Virgil? are you there?" As she slowly walked forward she stopped at a giant foot in front of her. She gulped realizing who's it was as she lifted her lantern to show the red giant.

It was just sitting against a wall near the computer terminal and its spear was resting by its side. She stepped back ready for a fight when a familiar voice rang out. "You need not worry, Glory wont do you any harm." She swung her lantern to her side to show Irvington sitting near the giant wiping a blade with a cloth and oil. ? what are you doing up here?" "Well you stirred up quite a commotion down there and the place started to crumble down. Besides some fresh air should do me some good." She sighed in relief "Thank goodness...What did you call this thing?" "Oh him, that's glory. He was once a guard for the science team here but they needed someone to guard that tomb with their research in it. He has been crying for quite some time. Probably weeping for his sister grace you killed. he was up here by the time I got here. Not much a talker but he seemed to be waiting." She looked up at the giant and nervously put a hand on his foot. "W..Were you waiting for me..?" The giant bent down slowly to near her level "I Wait...Take you further...You friend.." The giant then sat back up as she sat down. "So what brings you over here this late?" Irvington looked up at her.

She pulled out the holo tapes and a player and put one in. "I figured I would watch them and maybe get some answers." She pushed the play bottom and began to listen and watch the logs. Most of it was just science talk but some things caught her ear. "Log 173. Today we are running tests on the kids to make sure they can survive the transport, its sad to think we have to send them alone to different universes but we must insure survival of our people. We have analyzed the key differences between worlds an it seems to be gender and on small scales race, cats being dogs and vice versa. We have also had trouble with the BoW we had taken from our world and have had some trouble getting it to bond properly to for a actual life form. What was once a weapon to kill thousands we have altered to a highly intelligence bioform." She took the tape out and found the one with part two for that and plugged it in. "Log 174. The kids are asleep and doing fine. Vigil has been invaluable to our research as we near our goal. something very interesting happened today. While we were testing the Bow in the labs someone carelessly dropped gum into the vat we kept the BoW in. normally I would have fired them immediately but the lifeforms began to actually form something. It seems "Bubblegum" Works as an amazing bonding agent for the virus and we may be able to send it into the new world after all. With hope we will have something intelligent enough to help care for the kids.."

She pulled out the tape and set them down. "I..I cant believe it...gumball...Irvinton did you know about any of this?" "Not really. I mean I kept this place upkept while they were here but I didn't pry much in their affairs." "Virgil?" She walked up to the terminal as it lite up. "Yes? How may i help you?" "Is all this true? How could gumball be older if he was sent with me?" "Well they intended to send them at first with you and the boy but a glitch in the system sent them to an undesired time, about one year after the bombs fell, as aposed to 1000 years." "What happened to the scientist here?" "Dead all of them." "What killed them?" The A.I paused before looking up "I cannot say..prehaps you will find that answer." She sighed and packed up her stuff. "well...I guess I should go back..Its pretty late." "Very well be safe" The computer shut off and she waved to the giant and blacksmith before leaving back to the house. She quietly came in and striped off her clothes as she came to the bedroom. She saw Finn passed out on the bed curled up adorably as she giggled. She crawled up and held him close nuzzling his hair. "Oh Sweet Finn.." She yawned and gave him a kiss before falling deep asleep, wondering what the next day would bring.


End file.
